


Homecoming

by writesometimes



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, M/M, emoting pirate boyfriends, gets a little fluffy at the end because of course it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: Flint found Silver sprawled across their bed about an hour later. He couldn't help the small, private smile that wormed its way across his face. He'd missed Silver in his bed over the last few nights.





	

For as long as Silver could remember he'd never really had anywhere he considered home. There had been various temporary living arrangements in his youth. They had ranged from mind-numbingly boring (working fields all day) to absolutely terrifying (hiding from drunk and angry adults all night) but Silver never complained. There was no sense in living in the past. 

Lately, however, Silver found himself contemplating the notion of 'home'. He felt himself becoming comfortable aboard the _Walrus_ , felt himself trusting the crew more and more. It was a foreign sensation for him, pleasant and yet panic inducing. He'd been losing himself inside the hurricane in his own mind trying to process it all. He began excluding himself from the crew more and more, seeking distance to try and make the feelings weaken. 

The men had all taken notice, of course, that their Quartermaster had become withdrawn, but no one mentioned it. For Flint, however, it had become unbearable. As mush as it pained him to admit, Flint had become accustomed to Silver's almost constant presence. Their relationship was still new, still delicate, but sincere. The delicacy made Flint hesitant to address Silver's malaise, the sincerity made it impossible for him not to.

Silver had holed up in the Captain's cabin for the afternoon trying to clear his head. He'd tried working on the manifests, reading, cleaning the cabin, nothing could distract him from his own thoughts. Silver flung himself petulantly across the bed he'd been sharing with Flint as of late. He had forgotten just how comfortable it was. The last few nights found the quartermaster on deck, staring into the dark waves, trying to come to terms with his new reality. The bed now seemed to envelope him and he drifted off.

Flint found Silver sprawled across their bed about an hour later. He couldn't help the small, private smile that wormed its way across his face. He'd missed Silver in his bed over the last few nights. Flint padded over quietly and sat beside Silver's sleeping form. He brushed thick, dark curls from the man's face. Even in sleep, his brow was furrowed. 

"What troubles you?" Flint whispered as he cupped Silver's face.

The quartermaster stirred and slowly opened his eyes. 

"What time is it?" Silver yawned

"Don't worry about it. I know you haven't been sleeping at night. You need your rest," Flint soothed. 

The Captain combed his fingers through Silver's hair, hoping to ease him back to sleep. Silver, ever the stubborn shit, propped himself up on one elbow.

"Trying to keep me in your bed, Captain?" he asked coyly.

Flint sighed in exasperation. He stopped combing through Silver's curls but left his hand tangled in them at the base of his skull. Silver always tried to control a conversation, manipulate a situation to his favor with his wit. Flint wasn't going to let him off so easy this time. 

"I know something troubles you, you can't hide it from me. Of all people, I know the look of a man lost inside his own head," Flint rasped.

Silver sighed deeply, his eyes drifting closed. He would have been content to stay there on the bed beside Flint in complete silence until the sun came up. The thought calmed him and made him want to flee the room all at the same time.

"Were you always so at ease at sea?" Silver mumbled, breaking the silence. 

Flint stared down at his Quartermaster, searching his face for clues as what bothered him, what he needed to hear. 

"The sea always had its appeal, but no, I wasn't always at ease. When I first joined the Navy it was intimidating as hell. Now it seems to be the only home I have."

Silver's breath hitched. Home. Flint could see the anxiety seeping its way into Silver's veins.

"Do you regret making a life at sea?" Flint asked cautiously.

Silver rolled the question around in his brain a moment. Did he regret it? _Could_ he regret it? What else would he have done with his life?

"No," he said slowly, "I - I just never had a place to call home. Some place where I felt welcome and at ease. Like you with the sea."

Silver sat up, Flint's hand slipping from his curls, and gazed into his Captain's eyes. He could lose himself completely in the cool green of those eyes if he wanted to. Flint stared back seriously, breath snared in his chest. Silver smiled weakly and linked their pinky fingers together on the bed. Flint let out a small sigh. He leaned into Silver's space and nuzzled his face against the man's jaw. The salty scent of the sea clung to Silver's beard. It was intoxicating to the Captain. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"Feeling wanted, like I belong, is not something I'm accustomed to. I guess I'm trying to comprehend it, really," Silver's voice trembled. 

Flint pulled Silver's head down to lie on his chest. He buried his face in the mountain of dark curls atop Silver's head. Again, the scent of the sea invaded his senses. 

"Are you saying you feel at home here aboard the _Walrus_?" Flint asked behind a small, hopeful smile.

"I feel at home with _you_ ," Silver confessed against Flint's collarbone.

Flint drew in a deep breath, relief flooding his body. Silver was warm against his side, the smell of the ocean draped over him like a blanket. The imagery was not lost on Flint. Silver was the embodiment of the sea itself, his only true home. And he was Silver's home.

Slowly, Flint tilted Silver's face up to look at him. "Welcome home," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss to Silver's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angst I vomited out at 1am because I couldn't sleep, I apologize.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
